Little Mac Strikes Back!
by Inky Zzarzz
Summary: Little story i made about Smash Bros! I made on account of my not caring for tiers. That's all. Enjoy! :3


Little Mac was considered the joke of the Smash Mansion.

A weakling since he was bottom tier. (I hope he rises :3 Mac try-hard here folks.)

The few who have actually shown him support in the battles are the ones who are bottom tier too, such as Charizard, Donkey Kong and Dr. Mario.

"Good luck in your match today, Mac!" Dr. Mario yelled to Mac from the distance.

"Thanks, Doc!" He walked off all confident from the 'Bottom Tier Bunch' as they're called. Once behind a wall, though, he slumped down to the ground on his butt. "How in the world and I gonna win this fight..."

The fight he would be in consisted of Rosalina, Ryu, Sonic, Mewtwo, and Link. All fairly great competitors, and quite nice in fights. But...they did get cocky when the time came around.

You see, in the Smash Mansion, TIERS ARE EVERYTHING. Tiers tell of how much they're in fights, how much attention they get, how much free time they got. Everything! Low tiers always had to be training. Had to just 'bulk up.' Mac was getting fed up with this 'training'. HE IS A BOXER FROM THE STREETS OF THE FREAKING BRONX FOR PETE'S SAKE! HE DOESN'T NEED TO TRAIN.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Save your anger for the match, save it for the match..." Mac stood up, and walked over the fighters of the days match. "Hey, guys..."

"Hello, Mac. You look quite confident today." said Rosalina, observing his manner today.

"Yup! I plan on at least not dying first this time!" He lied. He knew he would die first.

"Dont count on it, Mac." Mewtwo said threateningly, but he...didn't move his mouth…

"I don't mean to interrupt this petty argument, and by don't mean to, I mean totally, but we have a fight to get to!"

All nodded at Link's statement.

"I guess you're right..." Said Sonic. "Race ya! Haha!" The hyperactive hedgehog said before zooming off a speed no one could ever estimate.

Little Mac fell over because of the wind that followed, earning laughs from higher tiers, basically everyone, who were...well, dicks.

"What a loser!"

"Can't handle a little wind, huh, Mac?

"I can handle it, and i'm a kid! HAHA!"

Came from Captain Falcon, Dark Pit, and Bowser Jr.

Mac stood up, furious. He would of opened his mouth to snap back, but they were right...he was a loser. He couldn't handle any gust of wind, since it would blow him off the stage.

Wario is usually a jerk, but he helped Mac up. "The 'Bottom Tier Bunch' sticks together." He high-fived Mac.

Mac high-fived him back. "Thanks. But...we never agreed on that name, Wario."

"Right...sorry."

Ryu interrupted. "Excuse me, but we have a fight! That hedgehog's probably bouncing off the walls since we're not there!"

Rosalina nodded slowly. "He's right. Mac, you can see Wario after the match is over."

Mewtwo snickered. "The time won't be too short before you two meet up again."

Mac was basically steaming at the ears. He's hated that psychokinetic feline ever since he's arrived here. Being DLC doesn't change the face that he's a rank-A douchebag! Mac would be thankful that he would finally put him in his place!

All the fighters went to pods of transportation. Master Hand arrived from the shadows.

Sonic yawned. "Where were you guys anyway? I was waiting were 15 minutes before you guys showed up!"

Mac looked at Mewtwo fuming, but calmly stating. "We had business to attend to."

Mewtwo saw his glare and replied with the comment that nearly made him go insane. "What? You jealous that i'm better then you?"

Little Mac nearly smash attacked that sucker, but was stopped due to Link whistling an ear piercing tune. "Less griping, more fighting? Do I state this clear?"

Mac and Mewtwo looked at each other. "Crystal." They said nearly at the same time.

All the fighters were sent to Final Destination.

Master Hand counted down, despite having NO MOUTH.

3…

'Time to end this kitty's 9 lives.' Mac thought to himself.

2…

'Early retirement for this little guy.' Mewtwo said calmly.

1…

'I should of went to the bathroom before this…' thought Sonic.

GO!

Link immediately went for Ryu, attempting to hit with a dash attack, but Ryu dodging swiftly with his martial art grace. Ryu ran and hit Link's mid section with a Tatsumaki Senpuyaku. Link then stuck the landing, merely avoiding a heavy blow from a Back-Aerial, following a good opening for a good Neutral-Air to the face.

Sonic was left to handle Rosalina, since Mac and Mewtwo had that...feud. He did NOT wanna get caught in the middle of that. Sonic charged his Spin Dash attack while Rosalina charged Luma Shot. Both were chomping at the bit to let loose of the attack for a heavy blow. But were worried they'd get caught in the middle of each others attack. So there they waited…

Mac had Mewtwo left. He has waited for this day forever. He ran towards Mac only to get stopped with a good Forward Smash. He did a kip-up and followed with a Jolt Haymaker. Mewtwo sensed it and shield rolled out of the way. Little Mac knew it wouldn't end like this, so he released the punch early.

The earlier the punch, the shorter the range for the move. He merely hit the stage almost falling off the edge, but regained stability. Mac ran towards Mewtwo preparing a punch.

Link was having a tough time with Ryu, with his lip bleeding and same with Ryu's nose. Link got up staggering. Ryu got up no sweat. "A warrior never backs down from a fight." He ran towards Link, preparing a hurtful, powered up Shoryuken. He went for it with Link at the edge, but Link found the strength to roll out of the way, causing Ryu to miss. He tried to get back, but sadly, he was nothing but fingertips away from grabbing the ledge. He let out his K.O scream as he went too far below the danger zone. "Happy landings, Ryu." Link said with a small smirk.

Ryu soon woke up back at the mansion, exiting the pod as he woke up. Fellow B-C Tiers cheering him on, such as Luigi, Fox, and Diddy Kong.

"You played a good game, Ryu." Luigi said proudly.

"Thanks, Luigi." He said with a smile and a deep breath in and out. Ryu tightened his headband as he spectated the fight from the Mansion Cameras, letting them in on the battle happening.

Sonic and Rosalina are way past that 'Charge' stage. Now they're just brawling. Sonic throwing punches and kicks, while Rosalina relied on her floaty body and majestic moveset to fight back. Sonics speed was proving quite the task to overcome, however. Sonic and Rosalina realized that enough running had happened in this fight. They both charged up Forward Smashes at each other, before letting loose. Both earning critical hits on each other, they were sent flying, emitting their K.O scream.

Sonic and Rosalna exited the pods, both giving handshakes and a 'Good Game' before walking away from the pods and to the spectators congregation.

"Sup, Ryu!" said Sonic.

"Hello, Ryu." said Rosalina.

Ryu had a serious expression on his face. "Hello to the two of you as well."

Sonic and Rosalina looked at each other with worried expressions then looked at Ryu as if he were angry. He had never really felt this way when he had lost any battle. Yet again...he did lose in such a bull$h!+ way.

Mewtwo has had enough of Mac. Both were covered in bruises and scars from head to toe, both found standing up to be quite the pain, too. But no matter, Mewtwo had entered in the match for one reason: to WIN. So he filled a Shadow Ball to the top and fired it at Mac. Mac didn't know what to do...he was gonna lose. He would always remain a laughing stock of the Mansion...then a figure jumped in the way to save him, flying off from the power of the projectile. Link took the hit for Mac! But, why...why would he help a low tier…? Low tiers are barely acknowledged for existing. Mac's train of thought was cut short afterwards by a Shadow Ball being fired at him, merely missing.

"THATS IT. TIME TO END THIS!" Said Mewtwo, who was obviously mad as HELL. Mac scoffed as he ran towards Mewtwo. He prepared the punch of a lifetime, then something tripped him. 'Curse Mewtwos long tail…' Mac thought to himself as Mewtwo simply floated over to him.

"See? This is why bottom tiers like you should stay HIDDEN like they were meant to be!" He said as he charged a Down Smash.

Mac was fuming. He has had enough of the 'bottom tier' jokes! TIERS DON'T MATTER. He rolled behind Mewtwo as he started a Forward Smash charge.

Mewtwo shielded. "You couldn't break this with a Forward Smash. You never could!"

Mac smirked, simply responding "Watch me." He then let the attack loose, angling downwards to increase the chance! Mewtwos shield broke, throwing him in the air and causing him to be dizzy.

"I-Impossible! How could you do this?!"

Mac decided he had better give Mewtwo a taste of defeat before he won. "Whats wrong? Jealous cause im better than you?" He then let a Down Smash commence, causing Mewtwo to fly away horizontally. He emitted his K.O scream as an explosion happened. That was the most satisfying explosion Mac has ever seen. "Bottom Tier Bunch, baby!"

"Stay there, Mac. You will be teleported back here shortly." Master Hand said with a voice like a cannon.

Mac, holding his ears, remarked with a "Can do, Master Hand!"

5 seconds later, Mac was sent away from FD in a pod sending him back to the Mansion. When he walked out, he was picked up in a crowd of the E-F Tiers, and cheered on by the rest of the fighters. The 17 year old boxer has proved to this manor once and for all, that tiers...have never mattered at all! It all depends on the fun of the fight and the game.

1 month later, things were DEFINITELY different around the Smash Mansion. Everyone was getting a chance to fight in battles! Mewtwo still hasn't recovered from that humiliating defeat by Mac that happened a month ago, and some found it hilarious that he has a simple loss get to him. For Mac though, it was the best. The former, thats right, FORMER, E-F Tiers were thanking him over and over about how he 'saved' the ways of the mansion. He was invited to all the parties now with the other fighters! He even got in a relationship with Zero Suit Samus.

Mac walked downstairs for his one on one matchup that day. No matter the outcome, he and his opponent would always be happy.

ZSS walked up to Mac, and gave him a kiss on the lips. She broke it a few seconds later. "Good luck in your match today." 3

Mac smirked. "Babe...now I'll be fighting my match with a blush on my face..."

"At least you'll have me on the mind."

"That I will."

Yoshi chuckled before whistling. "Heyo, Mac! Hurry up. We got a match to fight. See you on the battlefield." He said before running down the halls to the transportation pods.

Mac looked back at Samus, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you after the match." He said before running after Yoshi to the pods.

Little Mac was treated like a god apparently to the former low tiers. They were all at the cameras waiting to see their 'god' fight against Yoshi. If the god picture is apparently 107 lb., 4'8 tall, and 17 years old...then sign him up.

Mac looked at the pods and walked towards them.

"This match is a new match...This outcome is a different outcome...The fight is a different fight...but in the end, it all pays off." He looked at the bright light coming out of the pods and walked inside, the doors closing to the beginning of a new game…

 **That is my little Smash Bros. Story!**

 **It took longer than expected, not gonna lie. But there's a reason that I made this.**

 **I think that tiers are just a way of judging. Many think otherwise, but I think they're weird.**

 **I play Little Mac all the time, and he's like what 47-49th? I play him competitively and for fun at the same time. So...yeah. MAC FOR LIFE BRUH!**

 **^Note that's ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL imo.**


End file.
